


Mon Cher

by ipretendimawriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ITS SO FLUFFY, M/M, and theyre perf for each other ok, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipretendimawriter/pseuds/ipretendimawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nonexistent time table, a lie, and a love that can't be broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mon Cher

“Mycroft!” Greg pulled on his shoes, smoothing out a nonexistent wrinkle on his dress shirt.

“Love, we’re gonna be late!” The Detective Inspector pulled on his jacket smoothing it out as he glanced down at his watch.

“Most important bloody man in Britain and he can’t even keep to a schedule.” The older man leaned against a table and waited near the end of the stairs for his partner to appear. When he never did, Greg walked up the stairs. As he neared the door to their bedroom, the man started in

. “Myc, seriously. You shove me in the shower, make me get dressed and then you’re the one that’s late. My patience is running out and I don’t care how much security you have, I’ll still kick your arse.” The grey haired man stepped in the bedroom to be greeted by a sight that could only bring a smile to his face. Mycroft stood in front of a full length mirror, a tie in each hand and one thrown over his shoulder.

“The hell are you doing?”

“Please don’t make me answer such an obvious question.” Greg rolled his eyes. He walked over to the younger man immediately discarding the green tie on his shoulder, which earned him a tut from the other man.

“That tie is expensive, dear.” “And absolutely hideous. Wouldn’t be a tragedy if it ended up in the bin.” The government official chuckled and Greg’s eyes darted from tie to tie, obviously comparing it to the other man’s outfit.

“Put on the red and meet me downstairs.” The older man said as he pecked Mycroft on the cheek and started towards the door.

“Why not the blue one?”

“Because I like the red one better.” He offered over his shoulder, his feet slowing to a stop outside the door. He turned back to Mycroft a happy grin playing on his lips.

“You wore the red tie the first time we kissed. And it makes your hair… even more adorable. So put it on and meet me downstairs.” The DI continued down to the wood floors that covered the lower level. He had to wait only moments before the British Government waltzed down the stairs, the red tie around his neck.

“Gorgeous.” Greg said, his hand finding Mycroft’s.

“Now, I would normally snog you to take that stupid smirk off your face but you’ve already made us late so that’ll just have to wait.” The DI opened the door as Mycroft gave an amused chuckle and walked past him, capturing his lips in a brief, but adoring kiss. A smile plastered on both of their faces, they slipped out of the house and into the black car that was waiting for them.

“Where are we going again?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Greg sighed.

“Well, what are we doing?”

“Nothing of importance.” Greg eyed him.

“That worries me slightly considering how we met.” The couple chuckled as they recalled their first meeting, Mycroft “kidnapping” Greg hoping to get information from him, the loyal DI telling him to stick it and walking out.

“We’re here, sir.” The driver announced as they stopped in front of the entrance to a… park?

“Myc, I thought you said we were going to a party.”

“We are.” Mycroft exited the car without another word and with more elegance than Greg could even imagine. Mycroft took the older man’s hand and led him away from the car and into the park.

“You ever gonna tell me what exactly we’re doing here?” A slight smirk pulled at Mycroft’s lips.

“I’m sure I won’t need to explain it.”

“Stop being mysterious. It’s normally sexy but right now it’s just bloody infuriating.” A chuckled sounded in the unseasonably cool air.

“Be patient, Gregory dear. You’ll understand in a moment.” Greg rolled his eyes, but met Mycroft step for step as they walked deeper into the park. Benches, trees, and people all passed them as they ventured farther and farther away from the car and further and further into the park.

“How many of those people that we passed were security?” Mycroft chuckled and glanced down at Greg.

“Far more than you think.” Greg chuckled and draped his arm around Mycroft’s waist, Mycroft’s hand leaving his only to be replaced by the man’s arm wrapping around Greg’s shoulders pulling him in closer against his chest. They’d been walking for 20 minutes or so when Mycroft suddenly slowed. There was nothing around them other than a bench and an old light post (that looked like it would go out at any moment.)

“Mycroft, what are we doing here?” The younger man smirked and let go off Greg, opting to sit on the bench, patting the seat next to him. Greg took it and looked at the ginger man again.

“Gregory, I do have to apologise first of all because I haven’t been completely honest with you about tonight.” The DI visibly tensed.

“Jesus Christ, are we about to take out a known assassin or something cause I didn’t even bring my gun.” Mycroft stared at him for a moment before realizing he was somewhat serious. The government official burst into laughter, clutching at his side

. “Oh piss off, Myc. You never know with you.” Mycroft wiped at his eyes and glanced back to his partner, a goofy grin still plastered on his face.

“No, no. Nothing like that. Not tonight anyway.” He teased and Greg rolled his eyes.

“I wouldn’t be surprised, honestly.” Mycroft chuckled again and intertwined their fingers together.

“No, earlier I told you what we were doing wasn’t of importance. And before I move on I want to stress just how important this is. It’s of the utmost importance to me and it’s been on my mind for months. I just never could quite find the right moment to tell you.”

“Oh Jesus, we are killing some assassin aren’t we?” Mycroft smiled a warm smile at Greg, taking his other hand.

“Your imagination never ceases to amaze me. But no, no assassins tonight, I promise. Gregory what I’m about to say I need you to take completely seriously and I know I mean it whole heartedly. It’s of the-“

“Myc, you’re babbling, love.” Mycroft smiled at him, Greg returning it.

“I love you wholeheartedly and I can’t imagine there being a day when I couldn’t tell you that or show you that. I know I’m not the most emotional person but I really do hope you understand that I’m trying to change that because you are, honestly, the best man I know. You are the kindest, happiest, most loving, most understanding man I have ever had the privilege of knowing. And I want you to know that I appreciate you in more ways than I could ever tell you. You make me happier than I ever thought was possible. So,” The younger man let go of one of Greg’s hands reaching into his pocket. When his hand reappeared it was gripping onto a small black box.

“Myc.” Greg muttered as his grip tightened on Mycroft’s other hand.

“Gregory Lestrade,” Mycroft revealed a ring that took Greg’s breath away. “Marry me. Because it’s one of the two things in my life that I’ve ever truly wanted. You being the other.” Greg smiled, tears threatening to spill onto his face at any moment. He nodded quickly.

“Yes you silly, silly man. Of course I will marry you.” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the younger man’s lips, his hand landing on Mycroft’s chest. Mycroft leaned away from the kiss, a smile plastered on his face and a similar one on Greg’s. The taller man grabbed the ring and slid it onto his partners hand.

“Myc, it’s beautiful.”Mycroft smiled at him.

“It’s called a trinity ring. It represents the three aspects of a relationship- fidelity, love, and friendship- intertwined. Also, I believe anyway, it represents us. Me,” He pointed to the yellow gold band. “You,” He pointed to the white gold band. “And, hopefully, the children we’ll have.” He pointed at the last band, the pink gold one, and smiled at Greg.

“You really were just dropped straight out of a fairy tale, weren't you?”

“Mhm. And I found my Prince Charming.” They shared a smile before sharing another kiss.

“Doesn’t that make you a Princess?” Mycroft smirked.

“It damn well better."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took months for Greg to finally slip the ring off again and realize there was an inscription on the inside of the band.

_Mon cœur est une cage dont tu es la clé_.

Greg smiled to himself when he read it.

“Oh Mycroft you hopeless romantic.” He slipped the ring back on and didn’t say a word.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon cœur est une cage dont tu es la clé- my heart is a cage and you are the key
> 
> This is the ring http://www.cartier.us/collections/bridal/wedding-bands/b4052700-trinity-de-cartier-ring


End file.
